This invention relates generally to the field of two wheel vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to two wheeled vehicle suspension systems and releasable wheel clamping systems.
The use of front and full suspensions in two wheeled vehicles has become widespread. For example, motorcycles have long had suspension systems. In recent years, front and full suspension systems in mountain bikes have become almost standard equipment. One pioneering effort to create such suspension systems was spearheaded by Rockshox, Inc. as described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,344; 5,186,481; 5,456,480; and 5,580,075, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Another successful suspension system for a two wheeled vehicle is described in copending U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 09/502,272 and 09/502,746, both filed Feb. 11, 2000, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
This invention provides another type of suspension for two wheeled vehicles. The invention also relates to the releasable coupling of a wheel to the fork of a two wheeled vehicle.